Ghost of Yuni
by Aoi1827
Summary: 'You're the first that moved in in a long time. I'm Yuni. What's your name' girl said with a smile. 'Hmm. Nice hologram...' he commented. 'I'm not a hologram' she huffed. 'I'm a ghost.' '...IEEEEEEE'. This is AU and hope you enjoy the story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Kata you can't say I didn't try :)**

* * *

* Italy, June 14th 2100

That night seemed to be darker than any other he had seen. Gusts of cold wind and few stars in the sky only added to the feelings of emptiness and helplessness that haunted him since the day everything started.

He was walking down a narrow path in the middle of a forest. He was smoking his last cigarette. He had promised to quit but didn't. Everything started to weigh down on him and not that it mattered any more person, that he gave the promise to, was leaving so what was the point. He wanted to come with but knew he couldn't. He ran his hand through his silver hair and heaved a sigh. Sometimes he wondered if the other knew what he did for him by becoming his friend. He shook his head, tucked his free hand in a pocket and drew a long smoke- probably not.

'I thought you quit.' He jumped. He was so lost in a thought that he didn't even notice a figure lining on a tree in front of him. It was him the person he thought of as best friend. Sawada Tsunayoshi. He didn't need to see him to know how he looked like. He was probably wearing his favourite hoody, cargo pants and snickers. His unruly brown hair stuck out in every direction while somewhat odd amber eyes hid behind caramel coloured contacts.

'Better say tried to Deci-' he started in apologetic tone but stopped himself before it was to late. Over the years he came to realise that Tsuna absolutely detested the title.

'Don't.' Tsuna answered coolly.

'I know, I'm sorry... Tsuna.' it had taken him years to call him Tsuna so he still slipped sometimes. After apology he could hear Tsuna smile when he spoke.

'Nothing to feel sorry about Hayato.' Tsuna answered an he couldn't not to smile as well. In spite everything that happened there was something about him that made people smile back.

'Now... have you done everything I asked you to?'

'Yes, but instead of a car you'll have to drive a hover bike. It's the only vehicle that no-one knows I own.' Hayato answered and drew another smoke.

'Both passports and ID's?' Hayato hummed in confirmation.

'The other one is on the name you wanted.'

'Good. What about a credit card and the money?'

'Half of million in both euros and US dollars. And credit card is on your name and debt will be paid from that foundation you talked about.' Tsuna just nodded. So far everything went as planed.

'Tsuna... where are you going?' he asked hesitantly. It was his last chance to find out but was aware that he wont get the answer or he'd get the one he didn't wanted to hear.

Tsuna was conflicted. He really wanted to tell Hayato where he headed but there was this small problem. Namely his devil incarnated tutor. He shuddered at the thought. Tsuna had no doubt that if he told even a word of where's he going the hell spawn will know it just by glancing at Hayato. With the last thought in mind Tsuna got an idea.

'I'll tell you this only once so, listen carefully. You'll lose me somewhere in Europe.' Hayato sighed again. He wanted to laugh at the fact he half expected the answer but just said 'Understood.' Tsuna shook his head. He will probably realise what he said when they lose every track of him but that was what he needed right now. He turned to leave but stopped abruptly. He couldn't allow himself to leave without saying this one thing.

'One more thing Hayato... Take care of Lambo for me, will you?' He didn't know why but annoying, little Bovino had become like a brother to him.

'Yeah. I'll do it. You couldn't leave Ahooushi in better hands.'

'I know.'

With that he took off without saying goodbye. There was something that told him they'll meet again.

*Japan, 5 years later

He woke up with a start. Few minutes passed before he realised he was on a train. He yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He looked out of the window, glanced at his watch and sighed deeply. In 30 minutes he'll arrive at place he remembered as home. It was hard but he was finally there. He came back to Namimori.

After he left from Italy, exactly 5 years ago, he travelled Europe for a year. He always left something behind so they could track him. He even let himself get caught once, twice... he didn't remember how many times he actually let it happen.

Part of him nagged him about it saying he did it because he wanted to come back to his family. To everything that was familiar and comforting. Other part made him to dismiss those thoughts completely and follow the plan because he couldn't let himself to be caught up in something he disliked, detested even.

So he left Europe as soon as possible and went to America, but never settled for one place and when 2 years passed he finally came to Japan. First year in Japan he spent as those in America- moving around, skipping towns. Then he stopped a year after and settled in Tokyo. In stead of moving city he just found another apartment and moved every month or two.

He avoided any news that had anything to do with Vongola and Arcobaleno. And that will prove as his biggest mistake.

'_Welcome to Namimori train station...'_

He snapped out of his thoughts and started to leave the train along with other passengers. When he got off the platform and out of the station he saw his hover bike parked on the side of the road. He walked to it, put a helmet and drove in direction of his new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for favourites, reviews and following :)**

* * *

It was a sunny day with few clouds in the sky. He was driving to his new apartment. Half of him still wondered why he decided to return though he knew perfectly well as though why but he would never admit it.

While he was in Tokyo he was working as bartender in some bar. As such he made many acquaintances. It was time of the month when he usually moved. So when he heard one of the regular customers talk about having a friend whose sister rents an apartment in Namimori he decided to take a chance.

He asked for a number but didn't get it because the girl's brother was pretty protective. He didn't wanted his little sister to come across some pervert so all deals were made through him. Tsuna talked to him. His name sounded so familiar but Tsuna couldn't put his finger on it. He was surprised that the man actually made an arrangement considering they only talked over the phone.

He pulled over in front of small apartment complex and rushed inside. He supposed to meet with his new landlady to collect his card key and pay the rent but was half an hour late. He hoped to god that she was still home.

He raced on second storey with helmet on his head. He took stairs because it wasn't worth to wait for an elevator. Finally, he stopped in front of the apartment in which his landlady supposed to live and knocked twice. But nothing happened.

'_She left.'_ he mused. _'What now?' _he sighed. He was doing that a lot, recently. Something white caught his eye on the next door to the right. It was an envelope addressed on his name. He opened it. There was a card key and a message written in neat writing.

_**Nara-san, **_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you. I had a pressing matter to attend to. Here is the card key to your apartment. We will discuss rent payment later on. I will come by tomorrow noon, **_

_**Sasagawa Kyoko, **_

_**the landlady. **_

He was so shocked he could only stare at the signature at the bottom of the paper with his mouth agape and eyes wide open. That's why man's name sounded familiar. Sasagawa. Oh god how could have he forgotten. His landlady was the girl he was in love with in elementary school. He should have known the minute they said Sasagawa and Namimori. What was he thinking. Well apparently he wasn't, but still he should have.

That was not, by any means, good. He started to pace in front of the door of his new apartment. Then he stopped, abruptly. Why was he worrying so much.

His appearance changed. No-one but his family members knew he had amber eyes and they weren't around. He was at least as tall as that devil tutor of his. Had deeper voice and lean and muscular build. His hair wasn't so unruly any more. It was darker as well and he had bangs that reached his cheekbones. And he changed his name to Nara Ieyasu.

Whatever he tried convince himself, wasn't true. He needed permanent reminder of his family and what was better than a name. He missed them greatly but he knew he chose his way and there was none that led back.

After unlocking the apartment he took a deep breath _'No way back.'_ he thought and entered.

It was small but comfortable apartment. There was a living room and kitchen that were connected to a bedroom. There were 2 bathrooms. One was connected with Tsuna's bedroom and the other was on the end of corridor in which was entrance to the living room.

Tsuna took his helmet off and threw it on an armchair that was beside a sofa in the middle of the living room.

'_Take a nap or get something to eat?'_ he contemplated when his stomach rumbled loudly. _'Food it is...' _he decided and went to the kitchen. Good thing he bought something on the way because he was feeling to lazy to cook. Tsuna unpacked one bento, took chopsticks, sat on the counter top and started to eat. Before he took the first bite a girl appeared in front of him.

She was short. Her hair was dark green almost black. She had sapphire eyes, that were as gentle as a smile on her face, and tattooed yellow clover on left cheek which had Tsuna wonder where had he seen it. She wore white dress,with baby blue bow around her waist, that reached to her knees.

He didn't know that apartment has holograms. He must have activated it by entering kitchen. Well he wasn't complaining at least he'll have some kind of company.

'Hi. You know you're the first that moved in in this apartment in 3 years.' she said. 'I'm Yuni, what's your name?' she asked.

'_Well programmed...' _he thought. _'Well I guess giving her my real name wont harm.' '_I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you Yuni.' he answered with a small smile. She looked at him as if asking did he forgot to take his medicine. Then she looked at him closely and her eyes widened in realisation.

'You're really him!' she exclaimed pointing at him. Tsuna narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'How would a hologram know me?' he asked but wasn't aware he spoke out loud. She huffed and puffed her cheeks in irritation.

'I'm not a hologram!' she yelled.

'Oh yea, then what are you?' he questioned.

'I'm a ghost.' she stated in 'that was so obvious manner. Tsuna laughed for a minute and promptly fainted on the spot. Some habits die hard, ne?

'Well, that went well.' she stated cheerfully and disappeared.

Next morning Tsuna woke up in his bed with a headache. He groaned in pain, sat up and franticly looked around. When he didn't see the girl he heaved a sigh of relief. It was all a dream. If there was something he was still very afraid of it were ghosts. He shivered and started to get up.

'Yes, she's not real!' he yelled relieved.

'Who's not real?'

He turned his head to the side only to stand face to face with Yuni. Well she was hovering in the air upside down not that Tsuna noticed.

'HIEEEEE.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: fogot to tell this is AU :p**

**and I do NOT own KHR nor any of characters but DO own the plot**

* * *

Many fainting spells, some screaming that could wake the dead and one sore throat later Tsuna was found in his current predicament.

He was sitting on a chair in his kitchen and was warily eyeing the ghost across the table. Tsuna was not afraid. He just didn't like ghosts in general, yes that was it. Or that's what he told himself.

Somewhere around his fourth fainting spell he remembered where he had seen the girl. Not that it helped the situation because the ghost in front of him was nothing like the girl he met. He could swear she was exactly the same as his sadistic tutor and her favourite uncle. Hence the fainting spells.

'Won't you offer me to sit?' Yuni asked after long silence and Tsuna almost fell out of his chair.

'Why? It's not like you can sit without sinking through it.' he retorted.

'Sure, don't offer someone a seat just because they're ghost and will sink through. I can still hover, genius.' she said in fake offence. Her uncle was right he was fun to tease.

'Well then sit, it's not like I'm holding you.' he said.

Yuni glided through chair and hovered over the seat so it looked like she was sitting. She sighed _'And this is where the fun stops.'_ she thought. Tsuna took her sigh as a sign to start asking questions.

'First of, why does my head hurt?' he asked even though he had a feeling he won't like the answer. She stifled a laugh, covered it with a cough and sent him an apologetic look. _'Or not.'_

'You see...someone had to take you to your bedroom it wouldn't do you any good if you slept on tiled floor and I'm fairly new to this telekinesis thing. After all I only recently found out I can move things-'

'Spill it already!'

'Right...well I kind of, accidentally, let your head hit the doorway once, twice...who am I kidding. Repeatedly. ' Tsuna's eye twitched in annoyance.

'I could've had a concussion!' he exclaimed incredulously.

'But you didn't.' she dared to point out and it was his turn to sigh. _'Definitely like Reborn.' _he thought. _'Now to the hard part.'_

'You're nothing like the girl I met in Italy. She had a word of comfort for everyone. She never let anyone see her sadness nor pain and always hid them behind brightest smiles I had ever seen. She was almost everyone heart and soul. But you're completely different. You're hiding behind sarcasm. You're playful and almost as sadistic as Reborn... I guess I'm trying to ask what happened to you?' she rolled her eyes. It was fairly obvious as though what happened. But she decided to indulge him anyway.

'Well... I died for Kami's sake! I thought that much would be obvious! And so happens that when you have a death experience it kind of messes up your personality. And the fact that I've been here for 2 years, 11months, 1 week, 12 hours, 45 minutes, 36 seconds and still counting doesn't help. Not one bit.' she stated bluntly.

'I'm not asking you that! I myself can see that you are very much dead. I was asking how you died...' he almost whispered the last part.

'Then you should have asked that to begin with.' Yuni muttered. 'For you to realise what happened I have to tell you about the events that followed after you left. You know that position of Sky in Arcobaleno is well known precedent. It's the only position that could be inherited. Arcobaleno is pretty young company so there was only 2 generations before me, those being my mother Aria and grandmother Luce.'

'Yes, but weren't you too young for that position yourself.' Tsuna questioned.

'Details, details. Wait till I get to the 'events' part. It didn't pass few months after you left and my mother fell ill. That is one other thing. Sky in Arcobaleno apparently doesn't get to live a very long life. So she died 2 months after and I had to fill in the position, even though I was 15, formally that is. Uncle Reborn was running the company.'

'I'm sorry to hear about Aria.'

'Are you kidding me it was all over the news?! The youngest CEO in century and all...'

'To be honest I avoided any news that involved the companies.'

'Then you're in for a surprise. I guess you wouldn't be here if you knew.'

'Knew what?' he was afraid to ask.

'All 3 companies branched out. And 3 of many daughter companies over the world were 'accidentally' founded here in Namimori. That is the reason why am I here, well why everyone are here and not Italy. They supposed you'll eventually come here and would you look at that you're in Namimori.' To say that Tsuna was shocked was an understatement. He could only gape at her and not utter a single word. 'You maybe changed physically but you're the same person you were 5 years ago. Frightened boy that ran away from his duties. You may find my words harsh but it's truth and she is never gentle my friend. And did you see me running of? No, I stayed and decided to fight whatever they threw in my direction. That leads me to my point-'

'Why are they here?' he finally uttered.

'Haven't you heard a word I just said? Tsuna you're predictable! As far as I'm concerned they could've known your every move until now.'

'Ok, ok enough about me. I'm a coward but that still doesn't explain how you died.' she sighed. They had some time and she had no doubt that they'll discuss that further.

'You're the one that keeps interrupting me. I didn't just die. I was murdered. There is not much that I remember of that night. All I can recall is the meeting with Millfiore I supposed to attend. I was walking down the street when I heard a gunshot and everything went blank. Next thing I know is waking up in this apartment as a ghost.' While listening her story Tsuna went in his, what everyone secretly liked to call, 'Boss mode ', was pacing from table to kitchen island and talked to himself under breath. He was interrupted by few knocks on the door. He glanced at his watch. It was noon.

'Shit. I forgot about her.' he turned to Yuni. 'You stay here and don't try to move anything.' and ran for the door. When he got there he hesitated for a bit. _'I can't face her now.'_ With that thought he yelled. 'Who is it?'

'Sasagawa Kyoko.' _'Ah, her voice still sounds like chiming bells...'_ he thought then shook his head. _'Tsuna snap out of it.' _

'I can't open the door right now.'

'Why not, is there a problem?' _'Why yes, tone of them to be exact.' _

'No... I'm naked.' he hit himself. _'Why did I say that, now she'll think I walk around naked.' _

'Uh, ok... About the rent-'

'I'll come by tomorrow and pay in advance for the next month.' he leaned on the door. 'Sasagawa-san-'

'Everyone calls me Kyoko.'

'Kyoko-chan then. _I got to call her Kyoko-chan again. Focus Tsuna focus._ Who previously lived in this apartment?'

'One sweet girl used to live here but she passed away 3 years ago.'

'What happened to her?'

'I don't know much only things they said on the news. She was shot and died on place. They said she got caught in a crossfire in some gang fight.'

'Did she have any enemies or people that disliked her?'

'Not that I'm aware of. But I can't imagine someone not liking the girl.'

'Right, thank you Kyoko-chan. I have to, uh... Get dressed so I will see you tomorrow. It was nice to...hear you.'

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Nara-san.'

'T- I mean Ieyasu, call me Ieyasu.' _'Nice going Tsuna, tell her your real name.' _

'Good day Ieyasu-san.'

'Good day.' he heard her leave, sighed and turned around. He had to stifle another 'hiee' because once more he was face to face with Yuni.

'Will you stop doing that?' he whisper yelled.

'No.' she dead-paned. Something wasn't right Tsuna could feel it. It was the look Yuni was giving him. That was the look he knew very well. Reborn had the same when he was up to no good. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi you will help me to solve my murder before my 3 year anniversary. You have 3 weeks.' Yuni declared.

Not that he didn't plan to help her but how he hated when he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do NOT own KHR but DO own the plot**

**Don't know if I'll update before Christmas holidays, have the exams -.- **

**Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

Tsuna had never wished to yank his hair out as badly as in that moment. He sighed for the up-tenth time and pinched his nose in frustration. Object of said frustration sat, well hovered, across from him staring at him intently.

Once again he was found sitting in his kitchen, at the table across from Yuni. He already decided to help her. Tsuna had no doubt that she would be annoying the hell out of him if he hadn't agreed but now he was having a second thought.

They decided to make a list of prior suspects but no matter whose name he suggested she immediately argued that there was no way the person in question would ever harm her in any way. That returned them on square one and his patience was running thin.

'Oh for heaven's sake why not? Both of them had the time and more importantly motive! They didn't have to do it themselves either, they could have sent someone to take you out!' he yelled in hope of relieving some of the pent up frustration. She started to answer but he cut in. 'And don't you dare to tell me again they would've never done something like that to you! Give me at least one good reason as though why not and I'll remove them from the list.' he said.

Yuni remained silent. To be honest she didn't have even one logic argument he asked for. She couldn't tell him anything beside her feelings. And it pained her to think that either could murder her but she could see his reason. She sighed admitting defeat.

'Why are you so hung up on them anyway?' she asked in last measly attempt to defend them.

'Yuni... I know it hurts but try to think rationally. They are the only suspects, for now that is.' he answered while massaging his temples trying to make the headache, that erupted somewhere in the midst of argument, to go away.

'Ok, I give up. I have not one good reason but I do see your so I accept that list.' she stated in voice that was laced with pain and sorrow. In that moment Tsuna felt regret for suggesting those two.

'Hey it's only the beginning. We have to start from somewhere. I'm sure they'll prove to be innocent in the end.' he said to make her feel better and thought it was worth it when she looked up at him and smiled. _'Now that is the smile I remember.' _But the smile disappeared and her face turned serious with new determination in her eyes. Tsuna was willing to bet his life on that it had something to do with proving the men innocent and not the other way around.

'We have the list now. What happens next?' Tsuna shook his head.

'I don't know. Any idea on how to interrogate them without raising suspicion.'

'None. I'll think of something.' she shrugged and waved dismissively. 'On to the other business.' Tsuna raised an eyebrow in question. 'If you're really planing on doing this I might as well tell you something about companies. But first what do you actually know about this?'

'To be honest, not much since I was focusing on leaving and all...'

'Figured. Recently, 5 years ago to be exact, new company was created. It's called Millfiore-'

'I gathered that.'

'How about I talk and you listen without interrupting and throw some comments when I'm done? Or I could make you faint again and take you to your bedroom and this time you'll have a concussion.'

'My lips are sealed.' he did not, by any means, wanted her to repeat that. He after all already had a bump on his head, so he'll pass her generous offer.

'Millfiore consists of two smaller firms- Gesso and Giglio Nero. Yes Giglio was founded by my mother.' she added after seeing his questioning gaze. 'While head of Gesso is Byakuran. Now I don't know myself how it all actually happened, because mum still led the business, all three companies merged and go under the name of Trinisette and all answer to one person- Kawahira. Don't have much information on him but I've heard he has dissociative personality disorder. Anyway that's not the point. They set up a board with seven people from each company and they make all decisions. I know I don't have to explain those, because that's what you've been running from. And you know about CEDEF and Varia, ne?'

'I know about CEDEF they are external advisers in Vongola, right? But I haven't heard of Varia.'

'Yes, Iemitsu is the head. As for Varia I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of them. Not many people know about them. They are Nono's personal bodyguards. Xanxus, Nono's adoptive son, is leading Varia and after you disappeared Timoteo didn't have any other choice so he had to give him the title of Vongola CEO.' Tsuna raised his hand. He wanted to ask something but was afraid of the earlier threat. 'Yes?'

'Weren't there three people aside from myself that he could name?' she hummed and nodded.

'There were. Key word here is were. They disappeared without a trace. Some are even guessing that, without you in the picture, Xanxus took them out to get rid of competition.'

'Why would he take them out after I left?'

'That's just it. For the majority of people that don't know you ran away you are either missing or dead and the rest think you would be very much dead if you stayed.'

'So me running away wasn't bad idea after all.'

'Nah, you could've stayed. I mean look at me.' he looked her pointedly. 'Ok, not very good example but still do you believe that your friends, family and even Timoteo would've let anything happen to you?'

'I'm sure they hadn't wanted something happening to you and look where we stand.' She groaned. Tsuna was really too stubborn but she will make him come to his senses. In that moment she got a brilliant idea.

Tsuna looked at her for a brief moment and regretted instantly. There it was again. That evil glint that made his skin crawl.

'I have most brilliant idea. I know how will we interrogate everyone without being suspicious.' she said cheerfully and he gulped. He knew that he wont like it if glint was anything to go by either way he had to ask.

'How?' he whispered.

'Tsuna call your _Guardians. _Your going to take your rightful place as Vongola CEO.'

All colour drained from his face. He knew it. This. Was. Not. What. He. Had. Signed. Up. For. Tsuna was internally screaming. _'Oh Kami why do I get the feeling this will not end well.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kato do tell can't wait anymore :3 plus be happy I should be studying for the exams **

**Everyone thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :) **

**And I do NOT own KHR nor any of characters, but DO own the plot**

* * *

Tsuna thought he will spontaneously combust from the intense look Yuni was giving him. But he couldn't give in, not in that situation.

'No.' he dead-paned. Yuni frowned at the answer. She was certain that her threats would work. I mean how could someone say 'no' when threatened with concussion, fractured bone here and there, three broken ribs, broken arm or leg, better both because she couldn't decide between the two. Not to mention couple of bruises and black eye...or two. Though she didn't know how to do it not that he needed to know that.

'Why?' she questioned.

'I don't know who they are.' he said. It was probably the stupidest thing he could answer but hey it was first thing that came to his mind. Yuni sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Mhm, sure you don't. Reborn-ojisan was right you do suck at lying. I'm not stupid you know. I know you met all of them one way or another. And I can't even believe you thought I haven't met Gokudera Hayato. So I'll try this again. Why not?'

'Because I don't want to involve them in this.'

'What's the point they're already involved?'

'I know that. But I don't wish to involve them further. Please understand, Yuni. All of them have their own dreams and goals and all of that will be ruined if I call them.'

'As noble as ever I see and for once I wish I could hit you over the head or to beat it out of you. Listen to me and listen to me well Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is true that they will abandon their dreams if you call. But did you ever even considered why will they do it? They'll be doing it for your sake, in the name of your friendship and don't you dare to say it will be your fault and what not. You actually have no say in this matter it is their decision to make. They are old enough to answer for their choices and deeds. Even Lambo can take responsibility for his actions. The only problem here is that you're scared to go back. Scared to take on what will be thrown your way. But you don't have to be. that's because you'll have them , you'll have your Guardians, your friends to stand by your side.' she finished her speech and could only hope some of it got through that thick skull of his. He clenched his fingers in fists and lowered his head. Then he chuckled bitterly. Yuni couldn't see his expression because his eyes were still shadowed by his bangs.

'Me running away because I'm scared of responsibility? And here am I thinking that you know me. Yuni do you know why have they chosen me as the heir?'

'Do you know?' she knew but she had to see if he did.

'How could I not? All because I look like Giotto di Vongole, dearest founder of Vongola... I heard many stories of him he...he really was great man but I'm not him nor I wanted to be but they wanted me to be. They wanted me to be someone I'm not. You know if they had chosen me for being me I would have stayed and fought everything and everyone...' Tsuna trailed off he didn't want to talk about it longer than necessary.

3...2...1...and Yuni was rolling on the floor with laughter. Tsuna was looking at her as if she had gone mad. There he was telling her his part of the story and she was laughing at him.

_*Ten minutes later*_

Yuni was sitting on the floor and every time she looked at Tsuna she would let fit of giggles. Tsuna finally snapped.

'What is it?' he asked annoyed beyond belief.

'Do you really I mean really, really, really, really want to know? I'll tell you if you promise to do something you said you would have done.' she asked while trying to stifle a fit of giggles that threatened to spill over her lips.

'All right just start talking already!'

'Right. Well... You're wrong.' she dead-paned and Tsuna fell out of chair from the sudden change of attitude.

'What are you talking about?' he asked while rubbing his sore spot.

'Are you an idiot? No, don't answer that.' she added after seeing him open his mouth. 'Oh Kami-sama, you're so dense. They have chosen you for you. You've got the spot because you were you, because you were Dame-Tsuna-'

'Wait!... How do you know about the nickname? No, let me guess it was Reborn.'

'Yes it's ojisan's fault. If you still don't get it let me spell it out for you. You were chosen because you were yourself. Clumsy, innocent idiot with great sense for justice and to protect those dear to him. And i guess that being related to Vongola and looking like Giotto was a big plus. And as I heard you two are alike though I don't think he was clumsy idiot.' Tsuna gaped at her in shock.

'W-What..?' he uttered in complete confusion.

'Ah, just so you know I'm not repeating that again I ran out of compliments for a day maybe even a week.' she pondered about it for a moment then snapped her fingers in front of his face. 'Oi, snap out of it.' he looked at her dumbly. 'And here I was thinking you got over your dame phase. Stop looking at me like a cat that was thrown into the water so I can tell you the second reason as though why you.'

'Ok, I'm good.' he finally said but it was more to convince himself rather than her.

'Now in case you're wondering why Vongola needs someone like you the reason is fairly simple. Corruption. No matter how company started and regardless of Primo's warnings for future generations corruption started to spread like a disease. Bottom line they think you can lead Vongola in right direction.' while Tsuna looked like he contemplated o what was said Yuni decided it was a right moment to remind him on his promise. She cleared her throat to get his attention and when he turned she said. 'So remember your promise?' he nodded.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Do what you said you would. Go claim the title as yours and if they don't agree fight them for it.' He could only sigh after all he was the one to dig his own grave.

'Xanxus wont give up easily.' he tried to make her give up on him claiming the title.

'Neither should you.'

'It will be hard to bring all Guardians together.'

'You'll manage.'

'Reborn will probably shoot me.'

'... That he will.' Tsuna stared at her. 'What you can't seriously expect that you'll dodge it. No sir, good luck with that he never misses.' he shrugged.

'At least you gave me a clue. Not that I wasn't aware of it.'

'No! I haven't meant like that!'

'Relax will you. And let us say I'm doing it for the sake of our deal?'

'Deal. And I would shake your hand' she said while eyeing his outstretched hand 'but I can't.'

'Oh sorry.' he said and pulled his hand back.

'No matter. Now that you finally agreed can you call him?'

Tsuna nodded and went to find his cellphone. He found it in a living room on a coffee table. Tsuna took it and dialled very familiar number. He briefly wondered if user still had the same ringtone. The call was answered after third ring.

'Hello.' after few seconds of silence Tsuna spoke.

'The Sky needs its Cloud.'

'Wao, to think that little herbivore will finally grow a spine.'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi, so if you're still interested here's another chapter that I decided to divide in two parts because, it would be too long for one chapter**

**It's about Guardians during the time Tsuna was gone. If you see some kind of mistake please point it out, I hope that characters aren't too OOC and hope you enjoy :) **

**I do NOT own the characters but DO own the plot.**

* * *

*** Guardians during 5 years of Tsuna****'s absence **

_**Gokudera Hayato**_

Hayato had really tried. He had tried with all his might but, in the end all he accomplished was watching _his_ back as_ he_ was leaving. Leaving _his_ company, _his_ family, _his_ friends behind. Most importantly leaving Hayato behind.

If someone ever found out what he did that night they didn't ask a thing. Hayato knew that someone found out. _They_ knew the second they saw him that Tsuna was gone. The most ridiculous thing, to Hayato, was that you couldn't see any accusation in their eyes. They never asked where Tsuna was or when will he return to them or even is he planing to return. Most important question they never asked is how Hayato felt. And to be honest if they did he wouldn't know how to reply because he felt so many emotions it was too hard to explain. He guessed they never asked because they felt the same way he did. They felt anger, bit of betrayal, so much sadness it was bordering with grief but, at the same time they felt relieved and happy because they didn't have to see their friend suffer any more.

Yes, so many emotions in one person at the same time. He sometimes wondered why hadn't he lost his mind. On top of that, no matter they didn't blame him for it because they knew he would do anything Tsuna asked of him, he felt so guilty. Guilty for not trying harder to get Tsuna out of his limbo. Guilty for not trying hard enough to stop him from leaving and guilty for watching him leave.

After some time his emotions changed. It passed a week since Tsuna had left and worry for his friend started to nag at the back of his head. He did something he swore to himself that he wouldn't do. He walked right through the front door of Vongola Corporation. It was the moment, when everyone found out that he came, in which questions started to fly. He didn't blame himself any more. No he blamed the Vongola for not giving Tsuna a choice.

No matter who asked the question his lips were sealed tight. Not that he knew much, he just wanted to get his little bit of a revenge for Tsuna. Then Reborn got to him.

At first he dragged Hayato through hell and back and that didn't work. The only thing Reborn could see in Gokudera's eyes was clear resolution to keep his mouth firmly shut. Reborn was losing his patience and Hayato was silently gloating in small victory. That dragged on until Reborn asked himself of Gokudera's motives for coming back. Then it happened. Call it the moment of enlightment if you will and Reborn changed his tactic. He started to throw theories of how Tsuna is in danger and how Hayato certainly wouldn't want to see his friend hurt. Hayato lowered his guard and spilled the beans. How he got Tsuna some money, his passport, he even mentioned that Tsuna said he was going to travel around Europe. When he opened his mouth to say something about fake ID and passport he stopped himself, in time. Only to widen his eyes in horror when he realised that he sold his friend out and to Reborn of all people.

Reborn smirked when he saw the look of horror on Hayato's face and then outright grinned as Gokudera started to glare at him. By the look of horror on his face, glaring daggers sent in his way and abrupt silence that followed Reborn assumed that he said everything he knew before he realised what was he doing. Reborn turned around and walked satisfied out of his office where he left him to sit in silence.

Hayato cursed and after week of not smoking one cigarette he pulled out the pack and lit the first one. Don't ask him how it happened he doesn't know how. While smoking his fifth cigarette he decided to stay around Vongola only to keep tabs on Tsuna.

A year had passed. In course of that year Vongola knew Tsuna's every move because he used his credit card. As Reborn commented how Tsuna was still as dame as ever, which happened every time they found him, Hayato couldn't help but to see patterns. Not with the credit card trail, that was completely random even though cities that Tsuna visited were ones he always wanted to see. He saw patterns when Tsuna got captured. Yes he got himself caught, stupid thing to do is it? Well Hayato didn't think so. He knew it was Tsuna's way of being with them when he was so far away. Why, you ask? Answer is one simple fact that Hayato noticed. Tsuna always got caught on some major holiday or someone's birthday. Naturally he kept that bit of information for himself.

At the end of the year he was standing next to Reborn and waiting for new information about Tsuna. Ten minutes before they got the news Hayato remembered what Tsuna said to him that night and for whatever drove him to do so, he bolted out of the office leaving confused Reborn behind. He made the right decision. When he made it to the front door the news already spread through the building. The news that said that Tsuna was missing, there was no sign of him anywhere.

He got the message in the right moment. It took him long enough but Tsuna trusted him to do so and he did, not the moment too late. With his new found information he decided to lay low. He walked out of the building with a skip in his step and warmth in heart that he hadn't felt for a year.

After one year of hiding he decided to take a job as a pianist in some restaurant while keeping his promise by watching over Bovino brat. It wasn't his dream exactly but, he got to do what he loved, playing piano that is. Then 3 years later, on the same day his friend decided to leave, his phone rang.

'Moshi moshi.'

'I don't like this crowding' said the familiar voice over the phone and Hayato stood still like the statue with his mouth agape keeping the tight grip on the phone. 'but since it is the course of nature I suppose I can let it slide.'

'Wait, what are you-'

'Herbivore, the Cloud stirs the Storm.' with that sentence the Cloud hung up and Hayato still had a firm grip on the phone, his thoughts racing with the sound of phone dial.

After he got over his shock he started to pack. There's only one place on Earth that could hold the Skylark- Namimori. Since he'd called Tsuna was there with him.

'So it begins...'

_**Bovino Lambo**_

He still remembers it oh so well. The look on Bakadera's face when he walked in the room. In the exact moment when he saw it he just knew. His nii-san left.

All of them probably expected that he'd start crying and he couldn't blame them for it. After all he was known as spoiled brat that only got in the way. But to their surprise and his own he didn't even let a tear. Well not in front of them.

When he got home, no when he got to his house he let it all out. His home was where his Tsuna-nii was. After crying for hours he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up he felt so empty and helpless. He had no-one left that actually cared for him, he was on his own. Lambo was angry with Bakadera. Instead of stopping him, he helped his nii-san to leave. In spite of all that anger Lambo hadn't blamed him for it. He was the one who knew the best how hard it was to say 'no' to his nii-san.

He was thinking about all the funny and happy moments with his nii-san. He didn't have to hide and live in fear of nii-san leaving him. He accepted him as person Lambo was and saw more than a spoiled brat. He saw a lonely boy that needed his love and attention because he didn't get any of those from his family. With Tsuna he got new family and for the first time he felt the sense of belonging. Even though the thought of Tsuna being happy without them, without him, hurt too much he hoped that his Tsuna-nii was finally happy.

In a year so many things changed for him. He did what his family asked of him trying to become the son they wanted him to be. It was never enough. He was still left alone to fend for himself, with void in his heart that only grew bigger over the time he spent alone.

He meant no-one will ever care for him so, imagine his surprise when, after two years, he saw Bakadera on his doorstep wearing a small smile on his face. Lambo smiled, punched him in the face and, while Gokudera was still in shock, hugged him and started to cry repeating 'Bakadera' over and over again. Gokudera hugged him back. That was all Lambo needed to know that Gokudera was there to stay.

Over the years Lambo and Gokudera never really spoke of Tsuna beside that one time. That was when Gokudera started to visit Lambo after his work. Lambo wanted to know how was he able to smile without Tsuna in his life and that was that. Gokudera shared a secret with him and it made him so happy. He revealed what was he doing during past two years but most importantly he told him how Tsuna was letting himself get caught and his hidden message. Gokudera started filling the void in his heart but after hearing those words it was healed- it was like it didn't even exist.

After three years you could say that Gokudera became his second brother, he even stopped calling him Bakadera. Now it was Gokudera-shi and old nickname was reserved for their squabbles. Gokudera didn't like to show it he usually said he was doing it because Tsuna asked him to but, Lambo knew he cared for him.

He was getting ready to tell his parents to shove it, Gokudera was bad influence they said; when he stopped listening to them all together, when his cellphone rang. Lambo checked caller ID. Speak of the devil, it was Gokudera so he answered with the usual.

'Bakadera you need something?'

'Ahooushi not the right time-'

'-What are you talking-'

'-Shut it will you! I'm trying to tell you something important here!-'

'-Then tell me already you-'

'-I would but you keep interrupting!' by this point they were already screaming at each other. Gokudera was annoyed beyond belief and Lambo acted as if he hadn't seen his parents gaping at him. Gokudera sighed and started over.

'I just need you to listen.'

'Allright, shoot.'

'With the Storm comes the Thunder.'

After Gokudera hung up Lambo's face lit up with brightest smile in five years time. He bolted out of the living room leaving stunned parents behind. He packed his things and went to Gokudera's apartment.

'I'll get to see Tsuna-nii.'

_**Yamamoto Takeshi**_

Contrary to the popular belief Yamamoto Takeshi was not stupid nor was he a fool. He maybe acted that way but, it was as word suggested, it was all an act. As one of closest Tsuna's friends he saw it coming. In the way Tsuna acted, in the way Tsuna looked at them, signs were there. He was the first that figured out what was Tsuna feeling and of course he tried to help. Takeshi had tried to save his friend as he was the one that saved him.

He had failed. Things started to get worse and the fact that Vongola were unwilling to explain everything only complicated the situation. As he had failed not once but, many times before he could only watch from the sidelines and hope for the best. Next thing he knew was that Tsuna left and Yamamoto feared that with Tsuna gone he would become depressed again. He was right.

A year had passed and he lost contact with everyone he met while Tsuna was there and yet his heart held no resentment. He knew well how all of them felt and to be completely honest he was aware that Tsuna was the one that kept them together. No-one but him could keep seven people with very different personalities together.

Yamamoto was lost. He, once again, didn't have a true friend that he could lean on. In course of that first year, after Tsuna left, there wasn't a day that passed without him thinking about taking his own life away. Yet every day without a fail, the thought of Tsuna's lecture, when he saved his life, and face of his father entering his mind, would stop him from doing it. At the end of that year he got quite a surprise waiting for him at his doorstep. It was Gokudera Hayato in flesh. Gokudera had said that he needed a place to stay for a while and Yamamoto let him in with no questions asked. Good thing he did because Gokudera was the one that got him out of his depression.

A week had passed since Gokudera moved in with him and he would always remember that day as clear as yesterday's. Gokudera caught him on the roof while he was readying himself to jump. He hadn't said a word but joined him on the ledge and started talking about his reason for staying with Yamamoto. And as if news of Tsuna weren't enough he looked him straight in the eyes and declared with conviction: 'If you jump I'm coming with you.'. Needlessly said thoughts of ending his life never again crossed through Yamamoto's mind.

Nothing really changed between them. Even though Gokudera liked to deny it Yamamoto saw that they still were friends and as good as before. Yamamoto had one of his true friends back and Gokudera had someone to lean on to.

After Gokudera moved out they stayed in contact. He found out that the other found a job. It was nothing fancy but, he was doing what he liked and inspired by Gokudera he decided to do something that he liked. He thought children how to play baseball.

Three more years had passed in a flash and Yamamoto found himself roused from his sleep by his non-stop ringing cellphone. When he saw caller ID he panicked. It was Gokudera's number and he never called that late. He answered immediately but in stead of Gokudera's voice, voice of young Bovino flooded through the receiver.

'Hayato, what's wrong? Are you ok? What's-'

'Gokudera-shi was busy so, I'm calling instead.'

'Lambo what's wrong? Did something happen?'

'Well it did but, no worries it's the good news.'

'What is it?'

'I've got message for you-_ Ahooushi will you hurry up I need the cellphone to make an arrangement_-If you'd stop talking it would be faster-_Then speak already_-Ok ok just stop screaming at me.-'

'-What's going on?'

'Yeah, the message. After the Thunderous Storm comes the calming Rain.-_Great now give me my cellphone back_-Bakadera I'm not done y-' before the line went dead Yamamoto jumped out of the bed and started packing with wide smile and excitement in his eyes.

'Ahahahah, I wondered when would Tsuna use codes for a friendly reunion.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rokudo Mukuro &amp; Dokuro Chrome**_

What an idiot he was. He knew it. He knew Sawada Tsunayoshi was exactly the same as the rest of them. He was the same as any other corporate trash Mukuro crossed path with. Ha, listen to him he started to sound like that scheming a**hole Xanxus. In any case Tsunayoshi was not to be trusted. And yet he let his sister and himself to get close to him so, he was cheated once again. He couldn't care less about bunch of idiots Tsunayoshi called _Family _no his only worry was Chrome, his sister, his family.

After Tsuna left Chrome felt as if she didn't have any worth as a person because Tsuna was the one, beside Mukuro, that acknowledged her and Mukuro, well he was plotting how to get a revenge.

That was until Chrome caught him. He was in midst of brainstorming with Ken and Chikusa when she entered the room. Papers and plans went flying but, unfortunately for them Chrome saw them and for one pointed out how some of the ideas were utterly ridiculous. Such as burning down buildings in Vongola's main branch. As second they got a good scolding and Chrome's presence on every meeting they had. Needlessly said but, they didn't have much time to plot Vongola's demise since Chrome was always in hearing distance.

Surprisingly, the person who helped Chrome to get her sense of self-worth back wasn't Mukuro nor Ken nor Chikusa, it was the one everyone underestimated and the one you would least expect to do so. It was none other than the one they called the spoiled rich brat. None other then Bovino Lambo.

They met one afternoon after Lambo had an argument with his parents and Chrome got fed up with her Aniki's insistence that they have to get the revenge. After all she was aware that Boss didn't even care for Vongola but, she didn't feel the need to point that out. She figured it was better that he stayed focused on Vongola instead of Tsuna and guessed that Mukuro subconsciously knew who was to blame but was in denial so, it was natural to target Vongola.

After initial shock of seeing each other they took a stroll round small park in the middle of city. They sat on a bench and after long and awkward silence Lambo asked what was troubling her and she told him about her problem. Lambo, believe it or not, listened patiently and after she finished he started with 'I don't think that Bakadera will be mad at me for telling you...' and relayed to Chrome everything that Gokudera had said to him and ended it with explanation that Chrome is her own person, that it is not the matter of being acknowledged but, matter of having confidence to be the person you think you are and that Tsuna-nii would be sad if he heard that she thought so poorly of herself. With those words he stood up and left leaving Chrome with her thoughts. Over the time Chrome started to believe in herself and she came up with an idea that would help Mukuro.

They were very shocked to hear that Chrome; sweet, innocent, little Chrome; called them to the meeting. Why were they shocked? Well they thought that she had came up with well conceived idea on how to destroy the Vongola. Mukuro was very excited; by prospect of Chrome coming up with such an idea; under his shocked façade so, he gladly let his little sister lead the meeting. However, what he got was not what he had expected. It was not even close but, in the end he'd make it sound like it was close enough.

Chrome didn't know if her idea will work out but, it was best shot she had and not to mention that after the first time_ it_ happened she realised that Mukuro had a dream and that was what she had in mind. Chrome proposed that, after Mukuro finishes his studies, they open a detective agency. She also threw in an argument that it was better to do so because he wouldn't have to work inside of strict lines of law that he sometimes detested.

The argument wasn't needed because in Mukuro's mind, after he recovered from yet another shock, was born a splendid idea of bringing Vongola to its knees in a way that didn't include arson. He applauded to his sweet Chrome's brilliance and went with the idea, finished his studies in record time and opened his own detective agency- Kokuyo.

After some time, he had spent on researching Vongola and eventually moving to Japan, he found out why Tsunayoshi had left. In that moment he felt like getting back to his psychopath-like tendencies and get the world rid of idiots in Vongola because, who in the world was so stupid to force a child to take on something and make him detest it because they were to stupid to give a bloody explanation as though why do they need the child in the first place. But that did not matter...oh no. He had gotten one other reason to bury Vongola. Just as he was about to start with his signature laughter his phone rang.

'Ku fu fu fu fu-' he couldn't hold in that first wave of laughter, though.

'Ahahahaha, oi Hayato Mukuro answered not Chrome. What's the message if Mukuro answers. It's still the same you yakyu-baka. How come? You idiot...' as they fought Mukuro felt his left eye twitch. He answered because he gave Chrome a day off, he started to regret that decision. As his twitch became more prominent his patience was wearing thin, not that he had much for those morons anyway.

'Oya, oya what do you morons want I'm a busy man not to mention have no patience for people like you.' he spat out but, as it turned out they weren't listening. They were still arguing with an addition of one stupid cow-child.

'How do we know he bats for our team? You stupid or what- _Bakadera can you hurry up I have to pee._ How does this relate to your bladder problems? _Well I'll get lost in the terminal_. Listen to me you little- Ma, ma calm down you two...' Mukuro could foresee an ugly tic in his future and maybe few heads rolling on the other side but, he had to stop them before he got ready to commit mass murder, that wouldn't be good for his detective agency.

'Oi, stop fighting and tell me that message or heads will be rolling!' he yelled and for a second he thought that connection was cut off but, then he realised that he could still hear their annoying breathing in the background. 'Well, I'm waiting here.' he started to tap his fingers on desk's top to emphasize his point.

'Ma, ma Mukuro calm down.' cue for Mukuro's twitch. 'Gokudera says you bat for us so here it goes... After calming Rain the Sky needs Mist to hide him and deceive his adversaries. Was that ok?-' after that only sound of phone dial could be heard. At first Mukuro was shocked but, then he figured he will have greater chance in bringing the Vongola down. As realisation hit him sadistic smile started to form on his lips. Chrome found him like that- smiling sadistically to himself. When he saw her his smile widened and he jumped out of his chair.

'Chrome call Ken and Chikusa. We're paying a little trip to Skylark's precious Namimori ku fu fu fu fu fu.'

_**Sasagawa Ryohei**_

No matter what other people may tell you he was not so dense that he couldn't even read a situation. He knew the second he looked in Gokudera that Tsuna left and he didn't blame him. Even Ryohei himself wasn't sure if he could withstand that kind of pressure that Tsuna was under.

On the other hand, that situation opened up a lot of questions and on majority he didn't know how to answer. The only thing he knew was that he would have to find a way to deal with disappearance of the person he came to love as little brother. He knew it wouldn't be easy but, he would eventually pull through and best way for him to overcome that was to go back to Japan. The only thing that hurt was that he didn't get his chance to say goodbye.

He knew that his little brother wouldn't leave them without a goodbye and on some level was right. He got that confirmed because of Gokudera who was spending his one year after Tsuna left with Vongola. They met by chance in a restaurant called '_Amore'_. It turned out that Gokudera was working there as a pianist. He was taking Kurokawa Hana on a date. An extreme date in Italy. He figured he owed her that much since she was the person that kept him anchored during two years of Tsuna's disappearance. The young woman was strong, independent, smart and rational and that was something, better yet someone he needed.

He went to a restroom and on the way he met with Gokudera. After usual exchange of greetings and a small squabble over old nicknames Ryohei wondered why Tsuna never said 'goodbye' and Gokudera explained how he got himself caught on their birthdays. He didn't know why but, that didn't sound like a goodbye so, he shared his opinion with Gokudera and to his great surprise he saw him smile. It was minuscule and if you weren't close enough you wouldn't even notice it appeared. Then Takohedo told him that in reality it isn't. To him it was a promise that they would see each other again and when Tsuna calls for them he will know where to go- to a place that Tsuna called home. He was left with those words.

It took him quite some time to figure out what place did his little brother thought of as home and when he did he wanted to hit himself for not figuring it out sooner. Of course it was Namimori. It was place where everyone met. By that time he was living his dream as professional boxer. At that time he was in Tokyo and he spread the word that his sister rented out apartments in Namimori and that all deals went through him.

One day he got a phone call. It was someone named Nara Ieyasu. He didn't know why but there was something about Nara's voice and he couldn't help but to find him trustworthy so, he gave him his sisters number to arrange the details.

Exactly a week later his phone rang early in the morning. Any minute later an he would be out training.

'WHO IS AN EXTREME PERSON ON THE PHONE, TO CALL IN SUCH EXTREME HOUR!?'

'Chrome...Please... You deal with him. _Ah Hare-san-_'

'MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!'

'Just relay the message before he has a chance to scream again my dear Chrome. _Yes Mukuro-sama. The Mist has hidden the Sky and deceived its adversaries. It is time for the Sun to fight against them._' and then the line went dead.

'I'M GOING TO SEE MY LITTLE BROTHER TO THE EXTREMEEEEEEEEEE!'

_**Hibari Kyoya**_

'_Heh, how stupid can you get? Herbivores don't you see it?' _he thought as he watched dejected faces of herbivores that were herding across the room. He left the room before he bit them to death for their stupidity. _'Even I realised that Small Animal will return, after all he didn't say a 'goodbye'.'_ thought flew through his mind as Kyoya remembered his conversation with Small Animal.

'_Kyoya I'm leaving.' he didn't say anything in return because he knew that that decision would be made sooner or later. Hibari watched him from corner of his eye. Small Animal looked so defeated, so broken. He swore that, even though the Sky allows the Cloud to float freely, he will bite the Sky itself. Well it looked like they got to him before he did and there was only one thing that he could think of. That was that that look certainly didn't belong on Small Animal's face. So Kyoya asked, for Kami knows why: 'What do you need?' he looked so shocked and Hibari didn't blame him for it. Small Animal looked him in the eyes and declared his thoughts with such a determination that even he was amazed._

'_I need you to help them.' he pondered the statement. No matter how you looked at it, it was a lose-lose situation for him. If he helps he loses his resources, time not to mention precious patience that was already thinned from all dealings with mentioned crowding herbivores. On the other hand, if he doesn't help who knows if the person in front of him will be the same ever again. Silence prolonged while Hibari was having internal battle and Small Animal took it the wrong way. _

'_You don't have to do it I...I understand...' there was that defeated look again and that strengthened Hibari's irritation. With deep sigh he relayed his intention. _

'_It is Cloud's job to protect the Sky from independent point of view and the Sky is made of its elements so, if helping the Elements will help and protect the Sky then I have no choice but to accept the Sky's request.' he watched as smile as bright as sun itself crossed Small Animal's lips. In that moment Kyoya knew he made the right decision. _

'_But that wasn't my question. I asked what do __**you**__ need?' Tsunayoshi looked lost in the thought before his eyes settled on Hibari's. To this day he still doesn't know when had Tsunayoshi gained courage to look him in the eyes. _

'_Fake passport and ID. Can you do that?' he almost snorted. _

'_Who do you take me for Herbivore? Of course I can.' _

'_One more thing...' Hibari only raised an eyebrow in question. _

'_Make sure that Hayato thinks he got them.' with that words he turned around and left with a wave of his hand but, Hibari couldn't help but to think how cunning he'd become. _

'_Wao, small animal indeed.'_

First one Kyoya chose to deal with was Sasagawa Ryohei. In his opinion that herbivore was easiest to manage. But the fact that he had chosen to travel back to the Japan was giving him a headache. Though Kyoya had nothing against seeing his precious Namimori again. Ok Ryohei's whole person gave him a headache. In case of that Herbivore he needed someone that would understand, support and know how to say 'no' to him so, Hibari decided to persuade Kurokawa to talk to him. It turned out even better than expected.

Second on the list was Gokudera Hayato and along with him in packedge came Yamamoto Takeshi. That herbivore was referred to as genius but, during that first year it took Hibari almost all he had not to bite the Herbivore to death. For a genius he seemed to be pretty stupid. A year almost passed and he hadn't figured it out. He thought he'd have to compromise himself to get the idiot out of Vongola Corp.. when Gokudera finally stormed out of the building...And he was skipping? Hibari guessed that meant that he actually got Small Animal's message. Then Gokudera decided to lay low. All things considered it was a wise choice to make, though he wouldn't do that. Like they would get anything out of him. Anyway he had to do something so the other Herbivore wouldn't jump off of the roof and kill himself. The only way to stop that was to get so called genius herbivore to move in with him. And Hibari knew just the way to do it. Few threats, he meant suggestions and herbivore had no where to go but to the other herbivore's apartment. Same thing happened when Hibari went to look for a job for the other herbivore but, there were less suggestions. He knew he had a little time left so, he asked one person for assistance. It was Binanchi better known as Doku Sasori-that's the only warning you get for her cooking. It was such an irony because she held most famous restaurant in town _'Amore'_ that got its fame because of its cosine. She was Herbivore's sister so Kyoya guessed she will jump the opportunity to help her little brother and he was right. She employed him as pianist, just as suggested, this time really suggested, and Hibari had no idea how Gokudera hadn't figured out that his sister was the owner of the restaurant.

Next was cow-herbivore or Bovino Lambo. For this one to work Hibari had to remind Gokudera Hayato of his promise. It wasn't that hard. He only had to bribe some children to walk around in shirts, with cow skin pattern, around places that Gokudera visited.

He actually wanted to give up on the last ones. Pineapple Herbivore was bringing his irritation to an another level. Hibari simply couldn't get himself close enough because if he did it would end in one Pineapple Herbivore being bitten to death. Question was what to do if he couldn't even stand the sight of said herbivore? Then it hit him if he helped Pineapple Herbivore's sister then she could help him. Kyoya wondered who could help Chrome to overcome her problem. And he found an unbelievable solution. Sure it was a gamble to entrust Chrome's mental health to Cow Herbivore but, he was aware of Bovino's train of thought so he let it happen. He set a stand, with japanese dishes but, takoyaki was something that he especially pointed out. The stand was put in an ally that was the shortest path to Pineapple herbivore's apartment. His idea worked out. That was until he figured out that he would have to pull his connections in order for Mukuro to pass all his studies. After that Hibari developed a violent twitch that was associated with a word p-i-n-e-a-p-p-l-e.

When he did what Small Animal asked of him he moved back to Japan finished his own studies and opened a lawyer firm named Foundation. All of his employees were former members of his Disciplinary Committee. Everything was peaceful in his Namimori until he got the wind of Tsunayoshi's arrival.

Kyoya thought that he will have to wait for a few weeks for Small Animal's phone call so, he was surprised to get a call in two days time.

'Hello.' he could feel it. Small Animal was on the phone.

'The Sky needs its Cloud.'

' Wao, to think that little herbivore will finally grow a spine.'

'Kyoya I-'

'You'll see for yourself. They'll be here in two days time. But tell me what is so urgent that you had to use that sentence.' Hibari doesn't ask questions but, sets demands.

'Don't know how to tell you about that...I'll explain when we meet... And Kyoya?'

'What is it Small Animal.'

'Bring them to my place.' and Tsunayoshi hung up. Kyoya was pacing around in the end he picked up the cellphone and called that so called Genius Herbivore. After he solved that he went to his chair and sat down. He didn't know why was this meeting necessary but he knew that it was related with something of great importance. His excitement started to show in form of sadistic smirk but there was one problem that he overlooked.

'I hate crowding.'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! Here's another chapter I've had fun while writing this xD so, can anyone guess who is the person that Tsuna called?**

**I do NOT own characters but, DO own the plot**

* * *

***Tsuna's apartment, two days after summoning of Guardians**   


Just a day before yesterday he had contacted Hibari and even before that he was experiencing all kinds of mad. Now he was readying himself for round two. He couldn't even make himself to imagine what kind of hell would his Guardians bring upon his apartment not the mention Vongola. Eh, there was the headache that he had expected since he woke up. _'Better not to think about it before it starts.'_ But he couldn't afford himself that kind of comfort. After all he had some explaining to do.

He was sitting on a kitchen island while he watched Yuni hovering round his apartment and sipped his second cup of hot coffee. Tsuna started to get his devil tutor's obsession with the drink. It became an absolute must. Especially on the days such as the one ahead of him. He knew he had to explain Yuni but, problem was how to do it without making his Guardians wish that he takes a vacation in psychiatric ward.

'Yuni' he started 'I have a question..' Yuni threw him a look that said 'well on with it dimwit'. 'Can other people see you?'

'I thought we went through this... You're the only one that has seen me in this apartment since the day I died.' she said in bored tone of voice. However, Tsuna wasn't convinced he detected annoyance and hint of something he couldn't put his finger on.

'No, you said I was the only one that moved in in this apartment.' he pointed out.

'So now it's my fault that noone moved in?!'

'That's not what I said! Look-' Tsuna yelled incredulously but, was cut off by Yuni.

'Sure blame the dead girl for cheapness of the apartment! It's not my fault that every single person that came through that door thought something was wrong with it...' As Yuni yelled Tsuna felt stiffening cold enveloping him and settling in his bones and very soul. He felt as if he was choking on very breath that kept him alive, as if air itself turned to ice in his lungs and was spreading with every breath he took. Lights started to flicker and appliances in kitchen started to rattle. Tsuna gripped edge of the island, he needed something to keep him grounded. She probably didn't know what was she doing but, he knew if he didn't stop her he would be joining her on the other side.

'Yu..Yuni...' Tsuna managed to choke out. Yuni turned around fully prepared to scold him for interrupting her rant, then she saw him taking deep breaths while gripping a part of shirt over his heart and her mouth abruptly snapped shut, eyes widened comically as she continued to stare at him with horror. Tsuna, after he managed to breathe without pain present, raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes and smiled. 'Well, now I know not to make you angry or irritated again.' Yuni shook her head in disbelief. She almost murdered him and there he goes and acts like that was some kind of job on his daily list.

'Look, not to make you angry or something but, I think we have to discuss this.'

'If you want to leave, I won't hold it against you.'

'Why would I want that?'

'I almost killed you!' she exclaimed incredulously and Tsuna stared in confusion.

'You mean you did that on purpose?' he countered.

'No! I would never-' Tsuna raised his hand to stop her as soon as he felt temperature in the room drop.

'There you go. You didn't mean any harm and I already paid my rent for three months in advance.' he said with the voice you use to calm down a frightened child. Yuni again shook her head in disbelief and thought _'Only you Tsunayoshi...'_

'Now, can you answer on my initial question?' he asked, already in his 'Boss mode'. Yuni slowly nodded and started talking quietly as if she was afraid to talk louder so she doesn't hurt Tsuna again.

' No, noone saw me. Not even Reborn-ojisan, Gamma and Byakuran who came to pick my things up after I died. Every other person left as soon as lights went out. I swear I didn't mean to do it but, I was angry because noone noticed I'm here...' when she trailed off Tsuna started to ponder over his options.

'So that's why you've been upset...' he mused out loud and started to pace. Then he abruptly stopped and turned to look at her. 'As far as my knowledge on subject goes, thanks to Hayato, ghosts should be masses of emotions that stay behind after people pass and their power depends on the time they spend here. So, here's my theory... When you became a ghost your emotions would affect any device that has something to do with electricity consequently that would be evidence of you being here. Later on you gave up on showing that you're here so people couldn't see you but, they could still feel your presence, again it has to do with the emotions you project. So, in essence people can see you but, only if you want them to do so.'

'Yes but why do people need to see me in the first place?' she asked with a frown.

'Well, you wanted me to help, yes?' when she nodded in confusion Tsuna continued. 'As you said I'll need help of my Guardians so, the only way for them not to send me in asylum after hearing the story is for you to show yourself.' he explained.

'But what if I can't?' she asked with confused frown still stubbornly plastered on her brow though Tsuna could see a well hidden glint of mischief in her eyes. _'And she's back.'_

'If and only _if_ it comes to that I give you a free reign.' Tsuna stated with a sigh.

'Oh..._Oh_... And what free reign entitles?' she asked. Mischievousness in voice evident and smile on the lips becoming more sadistic. For a second Tsuna mirrored her expression, until he caught himself doing it. Then he shook his head and after thinking how Reborn was definitely a bad influence, he decided to choose what to say, carefully.

'I repeat _if and only if_ it comes to that-'

'Why of course its the last resort.' she said before he could finish and if her sadistic smile was anything to go by, he would say that he shouldn't have said that.

'Just don't do anything dangerous. That is don't do anything that will potentially kill them.' he said as he sighed once again. He was doing that more frequently since Yuni had entered the picture.

'So I can move things?'

'Yes.'

'Make lights flicker?'

'Yes.'

'Write some scary things on the wall?'

'If it can be washed later.'

'Turning things off and on randomly?'

'Yes.'

'Blow in their ears?'

'Ye...uh..what?'

'It makes you feel chills.' Yuni explained.

'I suppose you can.'

'Great, I have to prepare.' she said with obvious sadistic glee and turned to disappear somewhere when Tsuna stopped her.

'Wait!' she turned around and raised her eyebrow in question. 'My Guardians aren't the only ones that will be here...' that got her attention. She hovered closer to Tsuna and waved her hand in gesture of 'continue'. 'Kyoya knows as well but, I don't know about the rest... Yesterday I had a meeting with, actually it was a phone conversation. He somewhat had a right to know that I'm back and that I'm taking the company back. I talked to-'. With every sentence Tsuna became more nervous and Yuni was narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Just as he was about to say who had he called a doorbell rung. Tsuna stood up from the island and moved to the door. It was too early for the meeting. Unfortunately Yuni was faster. She flung the door open before Tsuna managed to make a step.

On the doorstep stood one and only, not to mention bewildered, Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna slapped his hand over his face and continued to watch Sasagawa through his fingers. He sighed, closed his eyes to compose himself and before he opened them there was sound of pot connecting with a head and dull thud. Tsuna snapped his eyes open and stared on at scene in front of him.

There was Yuni standing in the middle of the living room while Sasagawa was lying, out cold, in the hallway with the pot beside her head. Yuni's face slowly melted from panicking to relaxed and calm. Tsuna threw her incredulous look.

'What? I panicked ok...' she said giving him an innocent look. Tsuna didn't buy it, not even for a second. With a sigh he moved to the hallway, stepped behind Kyoko and started to pull her up while eyeing Yuni with suspicion.

In that moment Tsuna's Guardians showed up. Yuni saw them coming but, only thing Tsuna saw was glint in Yuni's eyes. He raised his hand in threat and narrowed his eyes.

'You... Don't you dare-' he was cut off when pot slammed into his forehead.

Gokudera reacted first and caught him before he collapsed on the floor and moved from the pot and the doorway. Then all of them once again stared warily at the pot on the floor while trying to find a reasonable explanation for what had happened.


End file.
